A Beautiful Gift at Twilight
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Suzuna ulang tahun! Apa ya yang akan Sena berikan untuk kado ulang tahun Suzuna? Hmm, sepertinya sih spesial! Kira-kira rencana Sena berhasil tidak ya... Oneshot, RnR please!


**Attention : Fic ini bukan songfic, terilham dari lagu juga bukan, tapi gimana ya… Untuk setiap bait lagu One Time punyanya Mas Bieber, anggap aja sebagai pemanis! X3 Tadinya mau diilangin, tapi sayang… Nggak apa-apa ya ada lagunya Mas Bieber yg nyempil m(_ _)m**

**

* * *

**

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pairings : SenaSuzu [for the first time, I used SenaSuzu pairing! X3]

_Eyeshield 21 Oneshot Fanfic,_

_**A Beautiful Gift at Twilight**_

by Karin Cecillia D. Lewis

**author alert! : gaje, abal, ide nggak menarik, anti-klimaks, biasa aja, datar, nggak pantes dibaca tapi wajib di-review ! XD *plak!***

**

* * *

**

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

_**One time, one time**_

Kediaman Kobayakawa, 31 Maret 20xx, 12.12p.m.

Sena menyambar jaket yang tergantung di lemarinya. Ia merapikan rambut lalu mengikat tali sepatunya dengan kencang. Sena membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Miiaw."

Sena menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggendong Pit―kucing keluarga Kobayakawa―yang tadi duduk di depannya. Sena menggendongnya dan mengelus-elus bulu Pit yang lembut. Pit hanya mengeong keenakan.

"Sena sudah mau pergi, ya?" tanya Ibu Sena, Kobayakawa Mihae, kepada putra semata wayangnya yang berpakaian casual namun sangat rapi tersebut.

"Iya, Bu. Kami janjian jam 1, namun kupikir lebih baik jika aku datang duluan ehehe," jawab Sena dengan tawa malu-malunya yang khas. Kobayakawa Mihae tersenyum simpul. _Putraku ternyata sudah dewasa, ya._

Sena menyerahkan Pit yang digendongnya kepada ibunya. Pit mengeong, Pit lebih suka digendong Sena. Sena selalu membelai dan mengelus bulunya dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Pit, aku harus pergi dulu sekarang, nanti lagi ya kalau aku sudah pulang," kata Sena sambil mengelus kepala Pit. Sena berbalik. Jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang sekali saat mau melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Tenanglah Sena, tenang, ini hanya kencan biasa, kau dan dia akan tertawa seperti biasa," gumam Sena memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Hasilnya cukup baik, jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan normal. Sena membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan berjalan menuju pagar.

"Aku berangkat dulu Bu, Pit," kata Sena seraya membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Miaaaww."

* * *

**Flashback**

Enma Daigaku, 30 Maret 20xx, 02.30p.m

"Ehm, Suzuna..." panggil Sena pada Suzuna yang sibuk memakai inline skate-nya.

"Apa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena. Spontan Sena langsung mundur menjauhi wajah Suzuna.

"Eeh, emm, besok… besok ada acara?" tanya Sena gugup.

"Nggak! Kamu mau mengajakku ke mana, Sena?" Suzuna balas bertanya seakan Sena memang mau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat besok. Tapi itu memang benar.

"Eeh, Funbari Wonderland, jam 1 di depan toko gulali," jawab Sena dengan wajah memerah. Baru pertama kali ini Sena mengajak Suzuna pergi. Dan lagi, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Suzuna. Apa ini bentuk hadiah dari Sena untuk Suzuna? Atau, ada sesuatu yang lain?

"Baiklah! Oh ya, kamu tidak lupa kan kalau besok aku―" Suzuna menghentikan kalimatnya. Kalau Suzuna menanyakannya sekarang, ada kemungkinan Sena yang tadinya lupa menjadi ingat. Makanya Suzuna berhenti.

"Apa, Suzuna?" tanya Sena pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan Suzuna katakan, namun ia berlagak tidak tahu. Pemuda itu memang sudah menyiapkan rencana yang sangat matang untuk besok.

"Ehm, tak apa. Sampai ketemu besok, Sena!" jawab Suzuna riang seraya meluncur meninggalkan Sena dengan inline skate-nya. Sena menengadahkan kepalanya. _Aku tidak akan memberimu benda sebagai hadiah, semoga besok cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia…_

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**_

_**Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop**_

_**And even though it's a struggle love is all we got**_

_**And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top**_

Funbari Wonderland, 31 Maret 20xx, 12.56p.m.

Sena bersandar di tembok toko gulali, masih menunggu gadisnya [?] yang ia pastikan akan datang. Sena menggenggam ponselnya. Ingin sekali ia telepon gadisnya [?] itu. Tapi Sena terlalu gugup dan terlalu percaya, gadisnya [?] itu akan segera datang. Masih ada 4 menit sebelum jam 1.

Sena mulai gelisah. Tangan dan kakinya mulai ia gerak-gerakkan tidak jelas. Ia menoleh kesana kemari. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Suzuna. _Kapan Suzuna akan datang? Baju apa yang dikenakannya? Seperti apa dia saat mengenakan baju itu? Apa ia mau melewatkan ulang tahunnya denganku? Apa ia akan suka dengan hadiah yang akan kuberikan nanti?_

"Yaaa! Sena!" Suzuna datang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sena yang masih setengah tenggelam dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya. Beberapa dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini sudah terjawab. Suzuna sudah datang, ia mengenakan celana jeans ¾ dan blouse bercorak polkadot biru-putih, sepatu sandal berwarna putih menghiasi kakinya dan jepit rambut bermotif bunga menghiasi rambutnya. Sena melongo. Kini ia tahu seperti apa Suzuna saat mengenakan blouse polkadot itu. Suzuna sangat manis. Sena merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan seperti ada yang berterbangan di perutnya. _Kau manis sekali, Suzuna._

"Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sena. Sena terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Eh, tidak… kau manis sekali hari ini," jawab Sena spontan dengan wajah memerah. Wajah Suzuna jadi ikut-ikutan memerah juga.

"Te… terima kasih," balas Suzuna malu-malu. Suzuna menatap Sena, berharap Sena ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya, namun Sena masih diam. _Aah, jangan-jangan dia tidak ingat…_

"Kenapa diam, Suzuna? Kita sudah berada di sini, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ajak Sena sambil menarik tangan Suzuna dan menggenggamnya erat. Kekecewaan Suzuna mulai buyar oleh kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Sena. _Mungkin dia mau memberikan kejutan untukku._

_

* * *

_

_**Your world is my world**_

_**And my fight is your fight**_

_**My breathe is your breathe**_

_**And your heart. . .**_

Entah sudah berapa jam Sena dan Suzuna menjelajahi Funbari Wonderland. Keadaan terakhir yang kita tahu adalah Sena yang menggandeng Suzuna dan mengajaknya bersenang-senang, tapi setelah itu apa yang terjadi? Sena dan Suzuna membeli bando berbentuk kelinci dan es krim, lalu Suzuna mengajak Sena mencoba berbagai wahana permainan yang notabene ekstrim, dan Sena sempat muntah karenanya. Saat ini, dengan wajah riangnya Suzuna mengajak Sena―yang wajahnya sudah sangat mengenaskan seperti habis berenang di kolam lipan―untuk menaiki wahana 'Roller Coaster'.

Sena melangkah pasrah mengikuti Suzuna yang menariknya. _Aah, apa-apaan ini? Tadinya aku mau membuatnya senang dengan menaiki wahana yang aman-aman saja… Tapi kenapa jadi begini?_

"Ada apa, Sena? Ayo ayo, jangan lamban begitu, nanti antriannya keburu panjang!" ajak Suzuna sambil meluncur lebih kencang dengan inline skate-nya―entah kapan ia mengganti sepatu sandalnya dengan benda ini. Sena lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti gadisnya [?] itu. Sena gemetar begitu melihat papan nama wahana Roller Coaster tersebut, **'Dangerous Dragon'**.

Dengan cepat Sena dan Suzuna sudah berada di atas Roller Coaster tersebut. Kursi paling depan. Suzuna terlihat senyum-senyum gembira, sebaliknya Sena malah diam saja dan gemetaran. _Bersabarlah, Kobayakawa Sena, kau memang harus berkorban demi kesuksesan rencana hari ini,_ batin Sena.

Sementara itu, dibalik senyum dan tawa gembiranya sepanjang hari ini, Taki Suzuna menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. _Apa? Apa yang akan ia berikan? Kenapa ia tak mengatakan apa-apa? Tuhan, kumohon, aku ingin Sena memberiku hadiah, walaupun hanya sekedar ucapan selamat ulang tahun,_ batin Suzuna.

Roller Coaster melaju sangat kencang *kalau nggak kencang bukan Roller Coaster lah* dan membawa seluruh penumpangnya ke surga adrenalin. Yang paling bisa merasakan itu tentu saja, Kobayakawa Sena. _Aaakh, kalau saja pencipta Roller Coaster ada di depanku sekarang, pasti dia akan langsung kubunuh,_ batin Sena. Baru pertama kali ini ia berpikiran mau membunuh orang. Pandangan Sena teralih ke arah Suzuna yang duduk di sebelahnya. Suzuna mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak-teriak kegirangan. _Ah, Suzuna, seandainya aku tidak menyukaimu, aku takkan rela ada di sampingmu seperti ini sekarang. Duniamu adalah duniaku, napasmu adalah napasku, apapun untukmu, Suzuna…_

_

* * *

_

_**And girl you're my one love, my one heart**_

_**My one life for sure. .**_

_**Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

Setelah mereka―sebenarnya hanya Suzuna―puas berteriak-teriak di atas **'Dangerous Dragon'**, Suzuna kembali menggandeng Sena ke depan sebuah panggung pertunjukan yang ada di tengah Funbari Wonderland. Panggung itu kosong, hanya ada alat-alat musik di atasnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada konser band, melihat ada stand mic, gitar, bass, keyboard, dan drum di atas panggung tersebut. Para penonton pun mengelu-elukan beberapa nama. Rasa penasaran Suzuna memaksa Sena dan Suzuna berdesakan di antara para penonton tersebut.

"Wah, band apa ya yang akan konser di sini? Semoga saja band favoritku!" ucap Suzuna riang dan penuh harap. Sena terdiam. Sena menatap tangan Suzuna yang menggenggam tangannya. _Benar juga, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa band favoritnya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya…_

Sementara Sena tenggelam dalam renungannya sendiri, keadaan di depan panggung sudah semakin ramai. Suzuna ikut-ikutan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita bertubuh ramping berbalut gaun _Gothic Lolita_ yang manis muncul dan memberikan sambutan kepada para penonton.

"Sekarang mari kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah, L'arc~en~Ciel!" sahut wanita tersebut. Spontan keriuhan di depan panggung pun semakin menjadi, apalagi saat para personil L'arc~en~Ciel sudah memasuki panggung.

"Sena, Sena! Lihat! L'arc~en~Ciel, band favoritku! Yaaa, ternyata benar mereka yang manggung di sini!" teriak Suzuna kegirangan sambil mengguncang-guncang kerah baju Sena. Sena pun tersentak dari renungannya. _Oh, jadi band favorit Suzuna itu L'arc~en~Ciel?_

"Cielers, sambutlah lagu pertama dari L'arc~en~Ciel, My Heart Draws A Dream!" sahut wanita berbalut gaun _Gothic Lolita_ tadi. Kerumunan penonton―termasuk Suzuna―pun menyambutnya dengan teriakan―terutama untuk Tetsu dan Hyde―dan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Hyde mengambil microphone-nya dan mulai melantunkan kata demi kata dari lirik My Heart Draws A Dream.

_**Hora kaze ga ugoki dashita mada akirametari wa shinai**_

_**Taiyou wo kumo no saki ni kanjiru kyakufuu de arou to**_

_**Kono mune wa yume wo egaiteku yo dokomademo takaku**_

_**Jiyuu ni mau no sa My Heart Draws A Dream**_

_**Oh oritatsu kanata de me wo aketara**_

_**Egao no mama no kimi ni aeru ki ga shite**_

"Yaaaa! Hydden!" Suzuna berteriak kegirangan di tengah-tengah alunan suara Hyde. Entah sejak kapan ia melupakan Sena di sebelahnya yang sedang berusaha untuk mencegah acungan tangan para Cielers membentur tubuhnya yang lemah. Sena jadi repot sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak ingin adik dari Taki Natsuhiko itu pulang dengan setitik saja memar. _Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya bagiku, dan hanya satu dalam hidupku, Suzuna,_ Sena membatin.

"Dan karena aku, menyukaimu…" Tanpa Sena sadari kata hati Sena mencuat keluar dari bibirnya. Sena tak peduli dan hanya menatap Suzuna lembut. Suzuna menoleh ke arah Sena, melempar pandangan apa-yang-kau-katakan-barusan pada Sena. Sena hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa Sena? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Suzuna. Sena menggeleng kecil. Suzuna menaruh telunjuknya di depan dagunya. _Tadi, apa yang Sena katakan, ya?_

_

* * *

_

_**And I'ma be your one guy**_

_**You'll be my number one girl, always making time for you**_

_**I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

Funbari Wonderland, 31 Maret 20xx, 05.21p.m.

Sena meminta izin pada Suzuna untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Setelah entah berapa jam ada di depan panggung dan berdesakan dengan para Cielers tadi, Sena merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat berantakan. Anehnya, Suzuna masih terlihat rapi-rapi saja. Jelas, karena tadi Sena benar-benar tidak membiarkan Suzuna tersentuh oleh orang lain sedikit pun.

Tak lama kemudian Sena kembali ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Suzuna tadi. Sena celingukan, Suzuna tak ada di sana. _Di mana Suzuna? Jangan-jangan…!_ Sena mulai berpikiran buruk tentang Suzuna. Air mukanya mulai berubah panik.

Seorang gadis berambut biru mengamati Sena dari tempat yang lebih tinggi. Ia tersenyum tipis menahan tawa.

"Yaaa! Aku di sini, Sena!" panggil seseorang. Sena sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Suzuna!"

GABRUKK

Sena terjatuh, ia menemukan Suzuna ada di atasnya.

"Su… Suzuna?" Wajah Sena merona merah. Cepat-cepat Suzuna beranjak dari atas Sena.

"Benar kan, kau menabrakkan dirimu lagi. Persis saat kita pertama kali bertemu di Amerika!" celoteh Suzuna. Sena melongo. Dulu, saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu di Amerika, Suzuna meluncur dengan inline skate-nya dari pegangan tangga. Spontan Sena pun menabrakkan dirinya agar Suzuna tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Sena masih mengingat persis hal itu.

"Yaaah, hari mulai gelap, padahal aku masih ingin main," ucap Suzuna. Matanya memandang langit penuh harap. _Dan aku juga masih ingin mendengar ucapan selamat darimu, Sena…_

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main untuk yang terakhir kali di hari ini!" ajak Sena seraya meraih tangan Suzuna. _Kalau rencanaku berhasil nanti, akan kugunakan setiap waktuku untuk bermain bersamamu kapanpun kau mau, Suzuna…_

_

* * *

_

_**Shawty right there, she's got everything I need**_

_**And I'ma tell her one time**_

_**Give you everything you need**_

_**Down to my last dime**_

Sena membawa Suzuna ke depan sebuah wahana. Bianglala. Sena dan Suzuna pun masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik bianglala itu. Lalu bianglala itu berputar perlahan walaupun tak banyak bilik yang terisi. Suzuna menapakkan kedua tangannya di jendela dan hanya terkagum-kagum melihat keadaan luar dari jendela itu. Perlahan cahaya oranye kemerahan memaksa masuk ke dalam bilik bianglala itu. Seakan menyombongkan matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Mata Suzuna semakin berbinar mengagumi indahnya langit kala itu. Sena menatap lembut Suzuna.

_Suzuna, matamu berbinar begitu indah, wajahmu begitu bersinar tanpa noda, senyummu membawa kesejukan bagi hatiku, semuanya ada padamu…_

_**She makes me happy**_

_**I know where I'll be**_

_**Right by your side**_

'_**Cause she is the one**_

"Indah ya, Suzuna?" tanya Sena pada Suzuna yang terlihat serius memandangi langit kemerahan itu.

"Eh, i… iya, sangat indah," jawab Suzuna terbata. Sesaat tadi ia tersihir begitu melihat senyum yang tersungging di wajah Sena. Ia tak pernah melihat Sena tersenyum selembut itu. _Ah, sudahlah, senyummu itu saja sudah cukup sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku,_ batin Suzuna.

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

DEEGGG

Suzuna tersentak. Sena seakan bisa membaca apa yang dari tadi dipikirkannya.

"Mengatakan apa? Ti... tidak..." dusta Suzuna. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. _Tidak, jangan buat aku berharap lagi!_

"Mungkin jika kita tidak menaiki bianglala ini, kita takkan melihat langit yang seindah ini…" kata Sena. "Apa ini sudah cukup sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

_Eh?_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Suzuna."

_**And girl you're my one love, my one heart**_

_**My one life for sure. .**_

_**Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

Suzuna masih terdiam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut coklat di depannya itu. Sena meraih bahu Suzuna dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau pikir aku lupa, ya?" tanya Sena.

"Aku..." Suzuna merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia pun mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sena tadi.

"Apa hadiah ini masih kurang cukup?" tanya Sena lagi. Suzuna diam, butir-butir air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. _Cukup, ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Sena…_

"Kalau begitu akan kutambahkan dengan ini..."

Sena menarik bahu Suzuna, mendekap tubuh Suzuna, dan mengelus belakang kepala Suzuna dengan lembut. _Aah, entah kenapa aku jadi memelukmu karena gugup, Suzuna, padahal aku sudah menanti saat-saat seperti ini,_ Sena membatin. Sena menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang masih gugup. Karena sekarang Sena akan mengatakannya, sekarang juga, di sini.

"Suzuna, tahukah kau—" Sena menggantungkan kalimatnya, berharap Suzuna brerhenti menangis karena penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimatnya itu. Dan cara itu benar-benar berhasil. Suzuna mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata coklat Sena lirih.

"Setiap aku menatap matamu, melihat senyummu, dadaku terasa sakit.. Setiap malam wajahmu selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, membuatku selalu merindukanmu. Tahukah kau, langit kemerahan ini telah kutunggu sejak lama, karena aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu? Suzuna, aku—" Lagi-lagi Sena menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kali ini hal itu membuat Suzuna menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di dada Sena. Suzuna benci mendengarnya, namun Suzuna juga sangat ingin mendengarnya. Mendengar kata-kata yang sejak dulu juga ingin diucapkan Suzuna.

"Aku menyukaimu."

_**And I'ma be your one guy**_

_**You'll be my number one girl, always making time for you**_

_**I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_Oh Kobayakawa Sena, kau mengatakannya, kau sudah mengatakannya! Sekarang, tanyakan apa jawabannya!_ Hati kecil Sena mulai berontak. Sena masih menahan diri untuk tetap diam memeluk Suzuna. Dilihatnya air mata kembali membasahi pipi Suzuna, dan ia kembali mengelus belakang kepala Suzuna.

"Suzuna," panggil Sena. Suzuna mendongak. Sena menatap lirih mata Suzuna yang basah. Dibelainya pipi gadis itu lembut.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang salah, ya?" tanya Sena sambil berusaha menyeka air mata gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku..." Suzuna terbata. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi ia bahagia karena Sena mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, namun di sisi lain Suzuna merasa sesak, karena ia juga ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sena…" ucap Suzuna. Rasa sesak berlalu dari dadanya. _Kau sudah mengatakannya, Taki Suzuna, kau berhasil._

Sena tersenyum lembut. Diraihnya pipi gadis berambut biru itu dan diangkatnya perlahan. Ia menunduk sedikit, meyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis itu. Dikecupnya bibir gadis itu, diciumnya dan dilumatnya perlahan. Suzuna bisa merasakan napasnya memburu. _Bibir Sena hangat,_ batinnya. Ingin Suzuna merasakannya lebih lama lagi, namun ia menarik bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau yang pertama, dan kuharap yang terakhir, Sena…" ucap Suzuna. Sena mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. Sebelum matahari benar-benar kembali ke peraduannya, mereka berdua kembali saling menautkan bibir. Cahaya oranye kemerahan yang mulai memudar membentuk siluet di dalam bilik bianglala yang penuh kehangatan itu.

_Ini adalah ulang tahunku yang paling menyenangkan…_

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

_**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time**_

_**One time, one time**_

~~^^^_OWARI_^^^~~

* * *

**Author say thanks to :**

Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata for the manga, 'Eyeshield 21'

Justin Bieber for the song, 'One Time'

L'arc~en~Ciel for the song, 'My Heart Draws A Dream'

* * *

**HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI !**

Lagi-lagi Karin baru bisa publish Oneshot dulu … u.u

Untuk **Saikyoudai's Side Story**, mohon menunggu dengan sabar ya …

Karin akan berusaha menyelesaikan SSS chapter 9 dalam waktu 24 jam

FF ini memang jelek, tapi semoga bisa menhisi kekosongan dari SSS~ u.u

Karin minta maaf banget~!

Lalu Karin mau mengingatkan sekali lagi, SSS tinggal 2 chapter! :(

Yang belum sempat baca, baca yaa~ :)

Iro-iro arigatou gozaimashita~! ^ ^/

[PS : buat author yg berdomisili di bandung, tanggal 4 Juli ada animefest di Kota Baru Parahyangan, saya mau datang! ^ ^ berminat untuk gathering?]

_Contact me FB : Karin Lighthalzen_

_Twitter : karinvaria_

Sekian, maaf cerewet~!** jangan lupa klik review di bawah yaa~ :DD**


End file.
